


Breakfast in Bed

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is the Best Husband, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Pampering, adorableness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec brings Magnus breakfast in bed, and Magnus realizes that someone wants to pamper him for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 10
Kudos: 306





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Cloudburst-Ink: Anniversary prompt: breakfast in bed.
> 
> Who doesn't love breakfast in bed? I KNOW I DO!!!!

Magnus has always been the one to spoil his lovers. _Always._

  
Partly because many of them expected it, and partly because there was a piece of him, deep down, that wanted to give them one more reason to maybe stay. Maybe a little bit longer than they would have otherwise. 

  
Alexander was different. 

  
He was always different in every way that mattered. 

  
Magnus woke up to a soft and insistent kiss, leaning into it with a happy hum, relaxing as Alec pulled back and kissed his forehead shortly after. "Mmm. Morning," he managed, clearing his throat. 

  
"Good morning sleepyhead," Alec whispered. He smiled. "I made breakfast in bed for us." 

  
Magnus blinked the rest of the sleep from his eyes and took in the fresh steaming breakfast that was waiting on the tray at the foot of the bed. There was a spread on it, everything from eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit (Alec knew how much he loved fruit in the morning), coffee, and orange juice. "Mm, did I forget an occasion?" 

  
Alec shook his head, reaching out to push some of Magnus' hair out of his face. "Not at all. I don't have to be at the Institute until noon, and wanted to take my time waking up with you." He reached out and grabbed the tray, smiling when Magnus adjusted the sheets until he was upright and leaning against the headboard. 

  
"You spoil me," Magnus informed him, grinning as he popped a grape into his mouth, chewing happily. 

  
Alec gave Magnus another soft kiss, and then another, pulling back to smile at him. "You spoil me every single day, Magnus. And I know you always don't mind summoning breakfast for us, but sometimes I want to be the one to pamper you." 

  
Magnus' heart turned over in his chest at the earnest, excited look in Alec's eyes and abruptly, he felt the flicker of magic that meant his glamour had fallen. He reached out and cupped his hand around Alec's neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss, exhaling hard against his lips. "Never change, Alexander," he breathed. "Please, please never change." 

  
Alec hummed into the kiss, giving Magnus' lower lip a quick nip. "I have no plans to. Now, hurry up before it gets cold. And yes, I know you can heat it up, but I have plans for you." 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows, turning his attention to his eggs as he watched Alexander sip his coffee and eat a few pieces of bacon. "Plans for me, hm?" 

  
Alec gave Magnus a sheepish grin and shifted his head to rest on Magnus' shoulder. "Well, it was either wake up and make you breakfast, or wake you up in, uh. Your _other_ favorite way. I figured if you got both, eventually, you wouldn't be too put out." 

  
Magnus burst out laughing, his shoulders shaking, even as he felt Alexander grin against his skin. "You are absolutely ridiculous, Alexander, and I love you for it." 

  
Alec grabbed another piece of bacon and munched through it, glad when it didn’t take them long to finish the rest of breakfast. As soon as they were done and Magnus had magicked the tray back to the kitchen, Alec settled into bed again and pulled his husband closer to him. “I like spoiling you,” he admitted.

  
Magnus hummed and lifted his eyes to meet Alec’s. “Do you? Why?” 

  
“Because,” Alec said, rubbing his hand up and down Magnus’ back. “You always look surprised, just for a second or two, when I do something like that.” 

  
“I’m not...” Magnus swallowed and fiddled with his ear for a second, reaching for the cuff that wasn’t there. “I’m not used to people wanting to spoil me. They expect it of me.” 

  
“Well,” Alec said with a huff, rolling on top of Magnus with a grin, leaning down to kiss him. “Then I think it’s a good thing I plan on spending the rest of forever spoiling you whenever you let me.” 

  
Magnus’ breath caught and he leaned into the kiss, his eyes falling shut. “I think I would like that,” he whispered. 

  
“You do usually like my plans,” Alec agreed and kissed Magnus, pressing him back into the sheets. “Now let me see what I can do about waking you up properly.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
